


A Series of Fortunate Events

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, I watched the movie in German with English subtitles, What am I doing, anyway, because it amuses me, instead of children, movie version - Freeform, oh hey that rhymed, so I use Kinder, spent an hour in bed to write this in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: After the events of the movie, the court gave custody of the Baudelaire children to the Sakaki brothers. They are known for being quite unique, but the children certainly didn't expect this.





	1. Sleeping Peacefully

**Author's Note:**

> The way I wrote this was instead of writing out a scenario similar to a movie scene, I actually wrote it out in words in my head. It took me a few nights for editing (surprising I know) but I'm glad I did because this scene should be able to embody what I usually do when I write. Now, because of how I wrote out the idea, it should be able to be fleshed out as a movie scene. I do hope you can see it that way.

“Now, now, Kinder, I assure you that Count Olaf will be found. For now, I am placing you in the care of a very… _unique_ group of brothers. However, I’m sure you will get along fine.” Mr. Poe was driving them to a new house. After the events that had led them here, they were frightened that their new caretakers would end up dead, too. However, as they would soon learn, these new brothers being “unique” was an understatement.

 

Mr. Poe hesitated to knock on the door after Violet peeked through the nearby window, seeing a young man about Klaus’s age sleeping serenely on one of the quite plentiful number of couches in the room, in the perfect angle to have his pale features illuminated by the warm sunlight filtering through the window on the other side of the room. Another boy, whose hair was a strange shade of green (did he dye it?) took what appeared to be the sleeping boy’s coat off the hanger and laid it on him gently, whispering something Violet strained to hear, “Oh, Yuto, you look so peaceful. If only…” his sentence hung off, but Violet saw a hint of sadness creeping onto his face. However this sadness left as quickly as it came, as the boy returned to the kitchen, checking what appeared to be pasta before straining it in the sink.

 

Violet’s focus widened to the rest of the room. She surveyed it silently, taking in the warm bronze color of most of the room. On the right was a slightly-curving staircase that led to the second floor, and along the wall of the staircase were multiple pictures. The photos varied from the two boys she had seen, two boys who were probably somewhere else in the rather-large house, and pictures of all four of them together. They were clearly brothers, and the only difference between them was their clothing, hair, and eyes. They all had the same pale skin and kind face.

 

Her staring at the pictures on the wall was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Klaus, alerting her to the fact that Mr. Poe was about to ring the doorbell. He did. The boy in the kitchen looked up, stopped stirring the pasta, and walked over to the door casually. Violet stepped back to stand beside Klaus. “Hello, may I help you?” the boy said. It was then that Mr. Poe and the Baudelaires got to see what color the boy’s eyes were; a deep, albeit warm, shade of crimson. However, they were not unnerved by this, seeing as his hair was a shade of green with red undertones that seemed to be the same color as his hair. They stared for a second, though he seemed not to mind, before Mr. Poe answered, “Is this the Sakaki residence?”

 

“Yes, it is, why do you ask?”

 

“Well, these are the Baudelaire children.”

 

“Oh, you are the Baudelaires? I apologize, I can be quite forgetful, but could you remind me of your names?”

 

“I am Violet.”

 

“My name is Klaus, and this is Sunny,” he gestured to the blonde-haired toddler in between him and Violet.”

 

“Thank you for the reminder. Now, none of us have any relation to you whatsoever, but the court so graciously left you in our care. Please, make yourself at home while I get your luggage, though do be careful not to disturb Yuto, please.” With that, he gestured for them to come into the house. After he made sure that they had made themselves comfortable on the plentiful number of couches, five to be precise, he followed Mr. Poe out to the car and retrieved their suitcases, bringing them upstairs to be stowed away in one of the unlabeled rooms, presumably a guest room.

  
Soon Mr. Poe had returned, the boy standing behind him. Mr. Poe said, “Okay, Kinder, I will be taking my leave, however, I will be returning in a week’s time to see how you are adjusting.” With that, as he said, he took his leave, shutting the door behind him so as to not leave the task to the boy.


	2. Last A Lifetime For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia reigns freely among the Baudelaires' new room, specified to them and them alone.

“Oh, I suppose introductions are in order. As you may have heard, this is the Sakaki residence. My name is Yuya. The one currently sleeping on the couch is Yuto, though if the name is unfamiliar to you, you can refer to him as Ute. My other two brothers are in other parts of the house, as you may have guessed. We can meet them later, though, because I would rather not interrupt them unless it is urgent. Same goes for any of us when we are busy. Now, what would you like to do?” He asked, waiting patiently for their answer. It seemed that these brothers were in fact quite unique, but their quaint little family and welcoming home seemed to be the right place for them to be. Violet answered, “I would like to just see where we’ll be staying, if that’s alright with you?”

 

“Of course.” He led them up the staircase. Along the hallway were three doors on each side, the first two of which were labeled neatly on eye-level bronze plaques. The far door on the right side had a blank plaque, while the plaque on the left door was now labeled “Baudelaires”. Violet supposed that they had made preparations, though if Yuya had made said preparations, how could he forget their names? He opened the door for them, showing them their new room. Violet couldn’t help but let her jaw drop at the sight.

 

The room had been clearly specified to their interests. A grand bookshelf adjourned the right side of the room, a cleverly-crafted space cut out for the window, from the top of which hung a parchment-colored curtain. Pressed against the wall next to the shelf, on the far end, stood a rather beautifully carved oak work desk, that appeared to be handcrafted. The ornate carvings in the table’s legs were smooth to the touch. On the other side of the room stood a bunk bed with another ornately-carved oak frame. Under the bottom bunk was a pull-out drawer that, upon inspection, contained their luggage. On the left, however, was a sectioned off space that took up about an eighth of the space alotted. It was filled, to their surprise, various baby toys, including some teething rings, no doubt in consideration of Sunny’s biting habit. “It’s wonderful…” Violet breathed. However, that was before she looked up at the rest of the walls and noticed the multiple photographs along the wall. Photographs of her parents and them, slightly singed but framed all the same, in plain oak frames that didn’t seem to do their nostalgic properties justice. But perhaps this was purposefully done to highlight the nostalgia. After all, why put such nostalgic photographs in ornate frames that took your focus away from their emotional potential? Of this she had no doubt. Overall, the room was beautiful. But then she looked up.

  
The ceiling was painted in the pattern of a night sky, every detail coordinating with the sky above. All the constellations were in their proper place. Not only was it beautiful; it was breathtaking. “I’m glad you like it,” Yuya commented, seeing Violet and Klaus’s reactions to the handcrafted room. “We all pitched in.” It was true; Yuya certainly couldn’t do all this work on his own. Perhaps the brothers’ uniqueness wasn’t a bad thing. It never was, because the Baudelaires’ certainly wasn’t.


	3. Introductions (Callback!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the impossibly long wait. This chapter sat finished for a while, but I've been slowly getting on putting all of these finished things up here... thank you for your patience!

They had spent some time unpacking, but when they glanced over at the clock they realized it had only taken them about a half hour, and went downstairs, quietly in case Yuto was still asleep. To their surprise, he was gone. They spotted some still-warm pasta on the table, a note laying next to the plates. It read,

 

_ “Kinder, _

_ We’ll be working out in the garage and backyard for the next few hours. Until then, if you need anything, please help yourselves. Do not fret; we will be done before you know it.” _

 

They simply ate the pasta, and then went back to their room (after placing their plates in the sink, of course) and spent some time thoroughly searching the bookshelves, only to discover books on a multitude of topics. They combed through them, noticing again, a sectioned off half-shelf on the side, filled with various children’s books, such as touch-and-feels and pop-up books. That sealed it, these brothers truly thought of everything.

 

Hours later, they heard a door open and an unfamiliar voice downstairs. “Thanks for helping me with that, I didn’t think I’d be able to get it done in time!”

 

“It’s nothing, Yugo, just wait here while I get the kids and don’t harass Yuto.” The slightly-less-unfamiliar voice, which they recognized as Yuya’s, responded.

 

“Are you kidding? I would never! At least, not while he’s asleep…”

 

At that, they heard Yuya ascend the stairs and step closer to their room. He opened the door, smiling warmly. His clothes were a bit dirty now, no doubt due to whatever they had been doing down there the last few hours. Don’t even get started on what they heard what they figured to be Yugo’s voice shouting out vile curses that rang throughout the house due to said doings.

 

They walked down the stairs, seeing a figure whose hair seemed to defy gravity. Normal, at this point, since their hair all did. His hair was blue with yellow, strangely banana-shaped bangs… they didn’t question it. They learned that he was indeed Yugo. As they chatted a little, they learned a few things. Such as the fact that Yugo had slaved away constantly in his workshop to finish all of the furniture in their room before their arrival. Apparently what they had been working on earlier was for them, hence why Yugo wanted to finish it “on time”, “on time” meaning close to the time of their arrival. They supposed it was finished now, and asked politely if they could see it, but Yugo responded with, “Nah, it’s a surprise.” He then walked up the stairs and into what was his room, judging from his name being on the plaque. In hindsight, there was no need to pass judgement upon this matter, providing one knew the layout of the Sakaki residence, of which the current residents were quite well-informed.


	4. And now for something completely different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some... other perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back in full force! Next update will be later today, shedding some light on the situation... literally. Let's get the plot ball rolling!

Yuto laid in his bed that night, staring up at the endlessly spinning ceiling fan, unable to sleep, as often occurred. No matter how much he shifted- he had even curled up in the blankets and nuzzled his pillow- he could not find a comfortable position to lay in. Something was bothering him tonight, an unsettling feeling, like something horribly wrong would happen. He finally gave into his restlessness, rubbing at his eyes, which had slightly watered from how long he had kept them open. He clambered out of bed, silently opening and closing his door, and tiptoeing down the stairs, knowing from countless nights of experience which places to step in order to avoid any creaks from the old planks. He paced to the kitchen, moving almost on instinct, making the familiar journey. It was not uncommon for him to remain awake at this hour, not with the memories of days long past flashing in his head the moment his eyelids drifted shut. He was nowhere near well-rested, and could be found lounging on the sleeping couch (Yuya had made sure to get one that matches his color scheme) at the most ungodly hour, unable to sleep, his nose in a book. He entered the kitchen, passing under the redwood arch, engraved with ornately-carved knotwork that took Yugo days of slaving away at a piece of wood with a chisel. In his silent preparation of the brownish-black liquid that the world called tea, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Yuya wrapped his arms around Yuto's torso, clinging to him and leaning on him heavily. "Yuya-!" He exclaimed quietly, in a hushed tone, to which the smaller boy responded, "I can't sleep tonight..."

Yuto sighed. "Go sit on the sleeping couch and I'll sit with you for a bit." This earned an unintelligible mumble from Yuya, though it was one of acknowledgement, as Yuya's slender, pale arms unwrapped from around Yuto's ribs and he shuffled over to the couch, flopping down on it and sinking into the cushions face down. Yuto quietly chuckled before sitting next to him, pulling his feet up in the opposite direction of Yuya, allowing his younger brother to rest his head on Yuto's knees. Yuto smiled and sipped his tea.

Yuya's soft snores sounded from below after a while, just as Yuto polished off his tea, and he set the mug aside and leaned back, sinking into the black fabric-covered supportive fluff. He remained awake, however, as he could sense something wrong. There was danger nearby, and he had to protect Yuya. He feigned sleep but remained alert, prepared to protect his brother from anything that wished to cause either of them harm.

* * *

A figure stood on the other side of the cobblestone street, in the shadow of the bakery's colorfully-decorated, overhanging roof, staring at the Sakaki house with contempt. Likewise, a figure stood on the balcony, his gravity-defying hair blowing slightly in the faint breeze. The figure on the balcony was slightly illuminated by the light of the half moon, his purple knee-length coat flowing gently behind him, as was the red waist-length one. He looked down on the figure with disdain. The two's eyes locked, dull olive meeting gleaming purple, and the Count was slightly unnerved by the abnormal color, but he would not let it show. Yuri, as the figure perched on the balcony had always obviously been, smiles maliciously, his pupils slitting slightly. This served to unnerve Olaf further, who instinctively took a step back, causing Yuri's smile to widen. The Count would simply return the next night. This violet snake would not be on the balcony then.

* * *

Klaus couldn't sleep that night either; something would go wrong, he could feel it. He silently slid open the window in the bookshelf, and peered outside, seeing the features of a man instantly recognizable as Count Olaf. He studied the man's face for a moment, observing he was visibly unnerved, and followed Olaf's gaze to see whom Klaus figured to be the fourth Sakaki brother staring him down, that malicious grin widening as the Count grew more and more unsettled. Even Klaus was unsettled; that grin was not one that anyone threw around lightly- that was the grin of a predator, reveling in the joy of staring down its weak and defenseless prey, knowing the victim's attempts to escape were futile. Nonetheless, he had to warn the other of Olaf's identity- a movement in the shadows caught his eye. He glanced back at the Count, only to find blank space where Count Olaf had been standing before. He watched as Yuri huffed in contempt and went back inside, shutting the glass door behind him, before withdrawing from the window, shutting it as silently as it had been opened, and returning to bed.

 


	5. Everyone Gets A Role

Yugo sat out on the balcony, sipping some tea while enjoying the sunrise, the light breeze gracing his sinuses with the sweet scent of flowers. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Yuri's soft voice spoke behind him, "Yuugou, there was a man loitering around the house... I stared him down, but I get the feeling he'll be back tonight." Yugo sighs. They just wanted to leave in peace with their new charges, not defend them from a man who wished to kill them and reap the rewards. The only one doing the "reaping" would be Yuto, and they wanted to make sure that didn't happen.

Yuya, meanwhile, awoke in Yuto's lap, and he looks up at his older brother, smiling warmly at the sight of Yuto getting some more good rest. He deserved it, he really did... He slowly drew himself upwards and stood, being very careful not disturbing him, and stretching out with a yawn. He would let Yuri check up on the children. Yugo and Yuto didn't really have proper sleep schedules, despite Yuya and Yuri's best efforts, so it was left to the other two to get most things done in the morning, like dishes and laundry. Especially breakfast; they had to eat sometime.

Klaus still pondered how Yuri- though he was unaware of his name- could have slitted pupils. He figured it was a trick of the light, however he swore he saw that, and despite blinking and rubbing at his eyes, it remained so. Perhaps these brothers' uniqueness was deeper- and much more sinister- than at first glance.

* * *

 

Violet awoke to the sunlight streaming through the rose-patterned curtains and casting a flower-shaped shadow on her cheek, Sunny curled up in the crook of her arm, still asleep. She sighed and set the toddler aside, unwilling to wake the peacefully-sleeping child, though Klaus's coaxing finally convinced her to gently rouse the child, who demanded to be held. Violet picked her up, holding her like one should hold a child, as any other way would be brash, reckless, and insulting to caretakers everywhere, and we certainly can't have that. She walked downstairs, watching her step carefully, and proceeding to the kitchen, finding a rather groggy Yuya making eggs. "Morning," He tiredly calls, and she replied with her own quick repetition of the word, as this was an accepted greeting, wasn't it? She observed that Yuto- Ute, she was told she could call him- was asleep again, having sunk into the black, violet laced cushions of the couch. What she couldn't see were Yugo and Yuri dueling on the floor of Yugo's rather messy bedroom, but oh well, she wasn't psychic, and she wasn't hacked into the nonexistent security cameras. That particular technology would not come into being until many years after the setting of this story, rendering that arbitrary detail rather pointless.

* * *

 

The conniving Count hobbled through the town, requiring no disguise. He would not waste time with such silly things. He glanced at the balcony of the Sakaki house; the violet snake wasn't up there this morning. This would make his job easier. He withdrew a box of matches from his coat, glancing at the house again- The violet snake was watching him. So was... a teen in white riding gear, with.... banana hair? Yep, definitely banana hair. The white rider's ice blue eyes scanned Olaf's thin frame with a soft gaze, though it was clear even from here that neither the white rider or the violet snake would allow his plans to proceed. He cursed under his breath and hobbled off again. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Yuto once again dreamed of the horrors of days long past, of days spent in the chaos on the battlefield with his  _nakamas_ , Kaito and Shun. They had all promised that they would return to them. They did, though they were irreversibly changed; haunted by the visions and sounds, unable to rest without the gruesome scenes flickering behind their closed eyelids and refusing to grant them peace of mind. He jolted awake with a panicked screech, his eyes snapping open and flashing with a whited-out violet light for barely a second. Yuya immediately rushed to his side, brushing a purple bang out of his right eye as he cupped Yuto's chin in his palms, directing Yuto's steel grey eyes to stare into his own twin rubies. "Shhhh... look at me, Yuuto; I'm real. This is real. You're home, with me and Yuugou and Yuuri and the  _Baudelaires_ , remember....? You're here. What you saw wasn't real.... shh...." Yuto's pupils dilated and his quick, shallow breaths gradually slowed until he was calm, and Yuya wiped away Yuto's single tear with his thumb.

"Yuuya...." Yuto breathed, "I'm sorry-"

He was cut off by Yuya's voice, still filled with concern, "Don't apologize, Yuuto... but you're welcome, even if you won't ever voice your gratitude...."

Yuto, after a few moments of silence, stood up, stretching out his sore muscles- sleeping in such a position wasn't good for your posture- with a slight yawn, before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a plate of eggs and a coffee, quickly eating, before heading off to the garage, where Yugo was already waiting patiently for him. Though all of the brothers had stay-at-home jobs, in order for them never to be separated, they earned income through their various hobbies. For Yuto and Yugo, metalworking was the ticket. Yugo had invited Violet and Klaus to join them this fine morning, as a bright, intuitive mind was never a disadvantage.

* * *

Yuto poured the molten iron into the blade cast, slowly tipping the bucket so as not to slosh and spill the searing liquid metal. Those who attended the shop watched from a fair distance as Yuto hammered the metal down to the point where the edges of the blade were razor-sharp, then hammered on the pommel and grip, and finally, it was finished; a medieval longsword, capped off with a rather fair price tag. The customers flocked to the new merchandise, and as always, the signature dragon seal was on the blade, in the form of a sleeping dragon curled around the grip.

Meanwhile, Yugo, with Klaus, (Violet and Sunny were doing chores) was in the back room, working on a motor he had been tasked to construct for a business partner's most recent work. Klaus was tinkering with a small gear-powered model of a hunting hound, covered in olive green plate mail. The gears were rather old, and repurposed from a clock whose wood had long since rotted away, leaving the ancient gears for the taking. Yugo had called it an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound, and the name was quite self-explanatory, albeit uncreative. He couldn't blame Yugo, though; the boy was barely older than him, and had enough on his plate as is- he was startled out of his thoughts by a loud crash and a slurry of curses. He turned, seeing Yugo standing over a toppled motor, still cursing under his breath as he bent down to pick it back up. Klaus sighed in relief as it was nothing serious, there was no damage to the motor itself, and Yugo could just continue working.

 

 


	6. Thorn in My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter and a flickering flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Keikaku, I am so sorry for not updating! Look at that, three. MONTHS. I am really, really sorry, guys, and I hope this chapter compensates for all of that waiting!

A day had passed.

Klaus stared, long and hard, at the photograph hanging on the wall in the foyer, the one with Yuri tending peacefully to his garden. His expression, his warm, friendly smile, was nothing like the one Yuri always wore, the one he intimidated Olaf with; the cruel, deceiving, nigh sadistic grin of a madman. Then there were his eyes, firmly engraved in Klaus' memory, the glimmering rings of purplish fuchsia that shared the color with the plant after which his sister was named. The pupils belonged not to man but to reptile, and Klaus could now see why the word "snake" came to mind when thinking of him.

 

Klaus soon moved on from the picture, and decided to investigate the figure himself. He searched the house, finally entering a room after detecting the scent of paper and the relatively minuscule, yet distinct, sound of crisp pages turning and dragging against one another. Considering the din of Hugo's working, otherwise referred to with the colloquialism of the onomatopoeia  _crash_ , followed by loud swearing, the detection of the pages' sound was quite impressive, had he not had his ear to the door and his eye to the keyhole. After coming to the conclusion that Yuri most likely engages in hedonistic activities to compromise for his rather boring, surprisingly peaceful lifestyle, Klaus took a deep breath, twisted the doorknob, and slowly pushed the ancient wood slab open, causing the hinges to squeal in protest.

* * *

 Yuri calmly sat in one of the  _bequem_ chairs in the study, violet eyes scanning a page. The book,  _Romeo and Juliet_ , had been his favorite for quite some time. This particular copy, however, held much sentimental value; given to him by an eager-to-please mentally-and-physically younger Yuya, from yesteryear. Whether despite or because of the strange, almost flower-like scent of the yellowed parchment and yet lingering traces of the ink long since pressed unto, this very novel, this many-paged inscription of a great work by the greatest Elizabethan playwright, now held a special place within his shackled heart. After having his ears graced by the distinct sound of the protestant mechanisms upon which the door relied for functionality, his eyes traveled upwards, away from the eloquently flowing words on the page, and embedded right into Klaus, boring into his chest and seemingly gazing into his very soul. When Yuri spoke, his voice was soft, quiet, in stark contrast to the malicious grin he always carried. "Good morning, Klaus. Come for tea, or a chat? Perhaps... it's something else?"

Shifting his weight between his feet, Klaus calmly responded, after an extended period of uncomfortable silence, "I just wished to have a conversation, and get to know you..."

"Yuri," he provided, inclining his head the slightest bit.

"Yuri," Klaus repeated, earning a nod from Yuri, before he continued his sentence, "do you have a preference as to where I take my seat?"

"No, not at all. Sit wherever you like, this is your house as well, now." On this, Klaus had a seat across from him, mildly unnerved by the other's eyes trailing him the whole time. Yuri continued speaking, "So, what did you want to discuss?"

"If you don't mind my asking... why are your eyes that color?"

* * *

 Olaf hobbled along the cobbled street once again, gripping the box of matches tightly in his coat pocket. He had a seat outside the bakery, ravenously scarfing down a few ambiguous pastries before watching the kitchen window, patiently waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting it up to vote, since my indecisiveness will only serve to prolong the amount of time it takes to write the next chapter. What do you guys want to see next? Pick from these and tell me what you want in the comments below, or even provide your own suggestions!  
> More on Yuto's "traumatic experiences"  
> Family relations  
> Yuri's eyes and/or past  
> Yuya's job  
> Yugo's extensive albeit vulgar vocabulary  
> Baudelaire shenanigans  
> Olaf being a complete nuisance  
> Card games


	7. I Had Something Different Planned, I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update as much as I can from now on, but please do be patient.

Yuri's honeyed voice responded after a few heartbeats of deafening silence. "That's not something you need to know."

Klaus paused. "If that's true... then what  _will_ you tell me?"

"Only what's required. And let me give you a bit of advice, boy... if you keep prying, you won't like what comes next." At that, Yuri stood, leaving the room without sparing him so much as a second thought.

Klaus sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

 Yuri stalked along the cobblestone path in the garden, which he had placed himself, pacing back and forth with an irritated expression. The sound of his boots on the stone repeated, rhythmically, as he continued his even, light steps. When he reached one end, where the path turned, he whipped around, coat, cape, and bangs soon following in his wake. Yuto watched, a bit concerned, though more so exasperated. He never could figure out what angered his brother so, who always wore his scheming grin and masked whatever he felt with sadistic amusement. It only served to anger him further if he pried, so he left the matter alone, but in recent days these periods of irritability have happened more frequently, the violet-haired brother just... pacing, for hours on end, refusing to eat or differ from this "routine". It happened nearly every other day, now, and wasn't showing signs of stopping anytime soon. Yuto sighed, turning away and going to notify Yuya that he'd need to prepare one less portion for tonight's meal; the sun was already setting on the budding trees that blanketed the landscape.

Hours passed, the sun's wisps of light clawing down the endless blue expanse of the sky, turning it a yellowish hue, then gold, then a deep orange. The stars flung themselves into the indigo blanket of night, like nigh invisible spots of white paint on navy denim jeans. This wondrous, surreal sky is what Yuri chose to sleep under that night, curling up in the garden's papasan, with its cream-colored cushion yellowed by thick pollen and impure air, using his coat as a slim blanket. Yugo spotted him, of course, but said nothing, as it was a clear night, if his predictions were any indication, and instead had a seat on the balcony as always, smiling as he watched his brother sleep, cherishing the innocent, carefree smile that could only be found in this single instance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyy but the way I wrote it out definitely needs work so I'm pushing it offffffff  
> If you want to actually know what I have planned for him then post a comment on this chapter saying "Divulge your secrets already" or something akin to it  
> Kthxbyeeee


End file.
